Perfect Photographs
by witchcraftandclickery
Summary: Blaine just moved to New York and wanted nothing more than to study at Julliard. Life just doesn't go his way, and he ends up paternity modeling for money so he can keep his apartment. What he didn't expect is to fall in love with the photographer and get pregnant. Mpreg. One-Shot.


Hey guys! I had some time to write and finally got this finished for the GKM.

I hope you all like it, make sure to review and let me know!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

Perfect Photographs

Blaine Anderson had always wanted to be a dancer, since the moment he had accompanied his family to a rather ostentatious presentation of The Nutcracker when he was four. Watching all of the dancers, both adults and kids, had made the little boy want nothing more than to be up on the stage with the lights down on him being watched by everyone.

Once his high school diploma was in his hand, Blaine fled the tiny conservative Ohio for the greater New York City. His plans included attending Julliard, getting his dream role in the New York City Ballet, and marrying the love of his life.

All his plans fell apart the moment he got to New York. He hadn't gotten accepted into Julliard like he had wanted to, though he planned to reapply at semester he intended to live in New York until that time.

He found a rundown apartment that charged over what it was worth, which he got to share with a few roaches.

Blaine couldn't find a job. Sure he auditioned, but it seemed no one ever wanted him for the role.

And then his money ran out. He called his parents, who told him he should have thought this over better. His father even brought up the full scholarship he was awarded to Ohio State.

The eighteen year old found himself seated in a coffee shop using his last three dollars to get a medium drip. He was trying to accept the fact that he was going to be homeless this time next month if he couldn't find a job or the money to pay rent.

He let his mind wander as he looked around the shop. Taking a sip of his coffee, Blaine noticed his cup was empty. Sighing, he went to throw the disposable cup away when a bright pink flyer tacked to the bulletin board caught his eyes. "Male Models Needed!"

Shrugging, Blaine pulled off one of the little tabs with the contact information. Sure this wasn't dancing but hopefully they would pay more than just a low wage diner job. He needed to get back on his feet, and fast, if he wanted to reapply to Julliard in a couple months.

-.-

Looking up at the warehouse building, Blaine double checked the address. This is what the lady on the phone told him.

Taking a deep breath, Blaine hoped this would be a new start for him.

He knocked on the door, only to be greeted by a gruff old man with a pot belly and a very hairy face.

"I'm- um- here for um- modeling?" The teen managed out.

The man grunted and stepped aside to let Blaine in.

"Hello!" A perky blonde said, starling Blaine. "You must be the new model. I'm Kimmi, that's Kimmi with two 'i's' and no 'y's.' And you are?" She questioned looking down at her clip board.

"I'm Blaine." He answered.

"We're so glad you're here! I will take you to your dressing room, and then I'll have you meet Kurt, he will be the photographer today."

Blaine followed the peppy Blonde down a hallway and into an unmarked door.

"This will be where you change between takes. All of your clothes are on the rack by the window, and don't forget to put your belly on!"

Kimmi turned to leave when Blaine stopped her, "Belly?"

"Didn't they tell you when they hired you that we only do paternity photos?" She questioned. "I hope you're okay with it, if you aren't you don't get paid." She glared at him, her voice turning vicious.

"No, no, it's fine." Blaine wasn't sure if he was trying to convince Kimmi or himself.

"Great!" Kimmi quickly left, leaving Blaine alone with his thoughts.

He knew that in twenty years somehow these pictures would come back to haunt him. Blaine would need to explain to his husband and kids as to why he was modeling paternity clothes and why he looked eight months pregnant.

Shrugging, at least it was better than porn.

He put on the specified clothes for outfit one, hoping he had attached the belly correctly, and looked in the mirror.

Blaine had found out he was a carrier when he was in high school. Ever since he had always been curious to see what he would look like pregnant. While examining himself in the mirror, he decided he didn't look too horrible. Maybe when he finally found "the one" he could have a real belly, rather than a padded one. The faceless man he always dreamed about; the man who would put butterflies in his stomach with one look, the man who would always welcome him into his arms after a bad audition, the man who would keep him warm on those cold winter nights.

Snapping out of his daydream, Blaine heard the door open and turned just in time to see Kimmi walk in.

"You look great! It's time to get started! We will go out there and you will meet Mr. Hummel and begin your first photo shoot!" Kimmi said taking Blaine's hand and pulling him along.

The two entered a large, bright room, filled with equipment. Blaine could see a taller, thin man talking with one of the assistants.

"Mr. Hummel!" Kimmi exclaimed.

With that call, the man Blaine was just looking at turned around.

Blaine was pretty sure time had stopped. The man was the most perfect man he could imagine. His hair, which was perfectly coiffed, seemed to change color depending on the light. Then Blaine saw his eyes. He could stare at those blue orbs for the rest of his life.

"Excuse me."

Being shaken out of his thoughts, Blaine noticed Mr. Hummel was trying to talk to him.

"Sorry. I'm – uh- new at this." Blaine said a blush rising on his cheeks.

"That's okay. I'm Kurt, Kurt Hummel. You can call me Kurt, I have no idea why Kimmi insists on calling me Mr. Hummel." He said looking over at the perky blonde. "Are you ready to get started?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, um, my name's Blaine Anderson."

"I already knew that, Blaine." Kurt said with a wink.

Blushing even harder, Blaine made his way to the front of the camera. Trying his best to hit the right poses and listen to Kurt. Next thing he knew, Kurt was telling everyone they did great and to go home. Of course Blaine had been through four outfit changes but he didn't think it was already hours later.

Rushing into his dressing room, Blaine quickly took off his shirt and fake belly. Turning to grab his own shirt he heard the door open, causing Blaine to freeze.

"It's a shame." He heard the melodic voice he had been listening to all day say.

Facing the door, Blaine looked at Kurt. "What is?" He asked.

"That the belly was fake. Because you would look so hot pregnant." Kurt whispered, now a mere inches from Blaine.

"Um- well I guess I did look good, I mean, yeah, ugh, I am a carrier, but maybe in the future, and I never really thought, but-"

He was cut off by his photographer's lips on his. Even though Blaine had gone to an all boys private school, he had never gotten to kiss a boy before. With living at home, his parents always wanted him home on time. Neither enjoyed the idea of their son being gay, so they made him immerse himself into his studies.

Blaine could feel Kurt deepening the kiss, and suddenly the older man's tongue was pressed against his lips. Gasping in surprise was all Kurt needed as an invitation.

Pulling back, Kurt smirked at the young boy.

"Why don't we go get a cup of coffee?" He asked.

Not being able to find his voice, Blaine just nodded and quickly put on his own clothes following Kurt out.

The two sat in a coffee shop, smiling at each other.

"So, you just moved here?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, uh, how did you know that?"

"You're just so innocent, like New York hasn't been able to chew you up and spit you out."

Shrugging, Blaine stared down at his medium drip, "I mean, it hasn't been easy, but I'm still optimistic."

"Why did you take the modeling job?"

"Truthfully? I needed money and knew I could use my looks. I had used my last three dollars buying a cup of coffee in the coffee store that I had seen the ad in. If that ad wasn't there, I would probably be a bum on the street now and not sitting here with three hundred dollars in my pocket."

"You only got three hundred dollars for that?" Kurt asked.

"Kimmi, with two 'i's; and no 'y's,' informed me that if the model has to use the fake belly it lowers the pay. They want someone who looks the most natural, and what's more natural than the real thing?"

The pair both took a few drinks of their cups.

"I meant what I said in the dressing room." Kurt stated.

Blaine looked up questioningly.

"You would look gorgeous pregnant."

The teen could feel his face heat up.

"And, you're a carrier."

Nodding, Blaine couldn't believe what Kurt was saying. Did Kurt really want him to get pregnant?

Noticing Blaine's shocked expression. "I'm just saying that you could make more money if you were actually pregnant. Money you could use to get out of your rat infested apartment and into NYU."

Taking a few minutes to let it sink in, Blaine found his voice. "Roaches, my apartment is infested with roaches, and I'm going to get into Julliard, not NYU."

Smirking, "I stand corrected."

"But I don't have a boyfriend." Blaine said as if it were the most obvious thing.

"You don't need a boyfriend, just another person. And I, for one, really enjoy your company, and wouldn't mind being tied to you for eighteen or so years."

Blaine's jaw fell, not believing what he heard. He moved his mouth, trying to speak, but no words would come out.

Kurt smirked, "I'll let you think about it. Now, let's go find something stronger to drink."

"I'm, uh, I'm 18."

"Don't worry, I know a guy."

-.-

Blaine found himself in a dark night club with bass thumping music, a fake ID in his back pocket, and a weird blue drink in his hand. Taking a sip, it tasted like blue Kool-Aid, he smiled and drank some more.

"Do you like it?" He heard Kurt ask into his ear.

He could feel his face flush with how close Kurt was. Blaine could feel the photographer's hand on his hip.

"How about we dance?" Kurt asked.

Quickly finishing his drink, Blaine nodded, and let Kurt lead him into the center of the dance floor. Kurt pulled him close making sure both hands were firmly on Blaine's ass.

Feeling Kurt's body pressed up against his, Blaine had to hold back a groan. He could feel his cock growing, and again he blushed. His head was swimming in the alcohol; his body was thrumming with pleasure.

"Okay." Blaine said, looking directly in Kurt's eyes.

"Okay?" Kurt questioned.

"I want to get paid more. I want to get pregnant. I want you to fuck me."

Kurt stared at Blaine, his face lighting up. He grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled the teenager out of the club and into the first taxi he could get.

Once the door to the cab was pulled close, Blaine threw himself at Kurt. Holding the photographer's face between his hand, Blaine kissed him.

"Let's at least wait until we get to my place." Kurt whispered before attaching his lips to Blaine's neck, sucking just under his jaw.

"Kurt." Blaine breathed out.

The taxi came to an abrupt halt, sending both men into the seats in front of them.

"We're here." The cabbie grunted out.

Kurt threw some bills at him and guided Blaine up the stoop and into his apartment. Stopping momentarily, Kurt turned around to lock the door and felt himself being pushed up against it, lips on his neck.

Smiling, he turned around. "Calm down, tiger. We've got all night." He whispered before grabbing Blaine's waist and flipping them around, his mouth attaching to Blaine's collar bone.

The younger man moaned, his fingers tightening on Kurt's hips. Kurt pulls away, smirking as he runs his fingers under Blaine's shirt, slowly lifting it away.

Blaine growled, and pulled his own shirt off, quickly followed by his pants, leaving him standing by the door, in nothing.

"A little impatient, are you?" Kurt asked, beginning to unbutton his shirt.

Blaine moved the photographer's hands away, and ripped the shirt off of him—buttons flying in all directions.

Kurt's eyes never leaving Blaine's, he slowly sank to his knees grabbing Blaine's erection with his hand. Placing a soft lick on the head, Kurt couldn't help but love the sound that came out of Blaine's mouth. Putting the entire head in his mouth, Kurt swirled his tongue around it, eliciting another sensual moan from the teen.

Pulling back with a pop, Kurt stood up and kissed Blaine, taking the younger's hand and pulling him down the hallway and into the bedroom. Pushing Blaine onto the bed, Kurt stepped back and slowly worked himself out of his pants.

"Please." Blaine begged.

Kurt, climbing onto the bed, bent over and kissed Blaine again, working his way down the younger man's body. Sucking on his left nipple, Kurt fumbled around his the bed side table finally finding that small bottle—hidden right behind the condoms.

Opening the bottle with a snick, Kurt squeezed some out onto his fingers and traced them around Blaine's hole.

"It's going to hurt a little, but it should fade away fast. Let me know if anything feels wrong." Kurt whispered, before slowly nudging the first finger in. He could feel Blaine tense up in pain, and hear the gasp from the teen.

"Shhh, relax, just enjoy." He said before slowly pushing the entire finger in. He momentarily worked it in and out letting Blaine get used to the feeling. Adding another finger without saying anything, had Blaine moaning loudly.

It wasn't long before he was scissoring both inside of Blaine feeling the muscle loosen. After he added the third one, Kurt began searching for that little bundle of nerves. Blaine screamed out in pleasure letting Kurt know he had found the right spot.

"Please, Kurt- fuck- I need you." Blaine panted out.

Squirting out some more lube onto his hand, Kurt slicked himself up and lined up with Blaine's entrance. Plunging in, Kurt almost let go at how tight it was, moaning out a long with Blaine. He pulled almost all the way out and snapped his hips forward causing Blaine to scream out.

"So deep, yes—HARDER!"

Moving Blaine's legs so they were rest on top of Kurt's shoulders, Kurt kept up his fast pace thrusting in and out.

"So-close-" Blaine breathed out, his hand reaching towards his throbbing member.

Kurt leaned forward, passionately kissing Blaine and grabbing the younger man's cock. He pumped the cock in time with his thrusts, smiling at Blaine's loud moans.

"Kurt—Please!" Blaine screamed.

It was only a few more thrusts before Blaine began cumming. Kurt could feel his hole contract around his cock and finally let go erupting into Blaine.

"Oh yeah, you're going to look so good swollen with my child. So big and round, take my seed."

Both men collapsed in a tired pile, Kurt on top of Blaine still nestled deep inside. Before pulling out, Kurt reached once again into his bed side table and pulled out a black butt plug. Quickly he replaced his now soft cock with the plug.

"Gotta keep all my cum inside you if we want you pregnant." Kurt mumbled before leaning up to kiss Blaine.

Nuzzling close together, both feel asleep in each other's arms.

-.-

When Blaine awoke the next morning, the night came rushing back to him. He could still feel the plug deep inside him and felt Kurt's arms wrapped around him. Smiling, he knew he had made the right decision. Well, he hoped he had.

-.-

The rest of the weekend passed about the same way, the two of them having sex every moment they could and ordering in food.

It wasn't until Sunday night, when Kurt got a phone call asking him to shoot some more paternity photos, that he remembered why they were doing what they were. It all came back to him. He wasn't in love with Blaine. He didn't get to hold that boy close forever. He eventually had to let the curly haired teen leave and find his true love. All he got to do is be with Blaine now and fuck him until he got pregnant. After that, there would be no more late night cuddles, or slamming into Blaine from behind as he tried to make sure the eggs didn't burn. He couldn't kiss those lips anytime he wanted. No that was reserved for the man that would sweep Blaine off it feet. Kurt just got to get him pregnant.

"I guess I'm doing another shoot tomorrow." Kurt said, walking back into the living room after taking the call.

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, Kimmi called me, asking me to come back. I guess she liked me."

The two were quiet for a few minutes.

"Do you think I'm pregnant yet?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shrugged, "I don't know. It usually doesn't happen the first time, sometimes it takes couples-er- people a few months before anything happens."

Blaine nodded. "Well, I should be getting home, I bet those roaches are lonely." He said as he slid his sneakers on without socks.

He desperately wanted Kurt to tell him to stay. That Blaine should give up that apartment and move in with him. He loved waking up in the photographer's arms, feeling complete. Blaine wanted to feel that forever. He wanted to see the way Kurt bit his lip and threw back his head just as he was coming, for the rest of his life.

But when the older man didn't say anything, Blaine made sure to grab his phone, keys and wallet, before turning and unlocking the door.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Blaine said before walking out and closing the door behind him.

-.-

Blaine did see Kurt the next day. After the photo shoot found Kurt thrusting hard into Blaine from behind as the teen was bent over the couch, still wearing his fake pregnancy bump. Kurt had never come so hard in his life.

After that, Blaine got more modeling gigs, not always from the paternity agency, but others, so he didn't see Kurt as much—though the two did meet up at least once a week to screw each other's brains out.

Two months later found Blaine bent over the porcelain throne at an ungodly hour of the morning, revisiting the previous night's supper, with his roach friends looking on.

Moaning, he fell to the side, after wiping the left over vomit off his lips, and let the cool tile press against his hot cheek. In that moment he didn't care how dirty the bathroom floor, he just wanted some relief.

He woke up, unsure of how long had passed, opening his eyes he came face to face with another roach. It was strange, but he had gotten used to the pests, and they were becoming more of a nuisance than anything.

As soon as he sat up, he was hit with another round of nausea. Blaine didn't think there was anything left to throw up, but somehow there was. And his head was once again in the toilet.

Finally he pulled himself off the ground and got dressed. Luckily he had no modeling jobs that day so he made his way to the free clinic a couple blocks away from his apartment.

"Name." The lady requested as he walked up to the window.

"I – uh – don't have an appointment."

"Alright. Name?" She at least looked up this time.

"Blaine. Um, Blaine Anderson. I've never been here before, but-"

"Fill these out, and give them to your nurse who should be out sometime to get you."

Nodding, Blaine took the clip board from the lady before finding an empty seat in the waiting room. He answered all the questions like he was supposed to, and there was still no nurse calling out his name.

Thirty more minutes passed, and Blaine was still in the uncomfortable chair. To make matters worse, his nausea had returned and he was trying not to throw up onto the toddler who was playing with some toy cars under Blaine's feet.

"Blaine Anderson." He heard from the door.

As fast as he could he joined the nurse who took him back to an exam room. His height and weight were measured, as well as his blood pressure and temperature.

"Why are you here today, Blaine?" She asked with a kind smile.

"I – um – I woke up not feeling well and spent all morning on my bathroom floor throwing up everything in my stomach."

Nodding, "Well, you don't have a temp, and everything else says your fine."

He took a deep breath, "I – uh – might be pregnant." He whispered.

Quickly, she drew some blood from him, "Okay, I'll get the doctor in here." She said again with a smile before leaving.

It was another twenty minutes before he heard a knock on the door.

"Sorry about the wait," a gruff old man said before opening the file folder he brought in with him, "I just wanted to wait for the lab results before seeing you. It appears you are pregnant, congratulations. I'll prescribe you some anti-nausea pills so you can have a chance of feeling like your old self, as well as some hormone pills and vitamins. Everything else looks fine. I'll give you some names of some OB/GYN's around the city that you can go to.

"That is, if you want to keep the child?" He asked, for the first time looking into Blaine's eyes.

"Yeah – uh – yes I want to keep it." Blaine said with a nod, while he took the paper work from the doctor and walked home.

-.-

Blaine paced outside the door of Kurt's apartment. He hadn't knocked yet, not wanting to have a bad reaction from the man. Of course this is what they were trying to do, but Blaine didn't want to tell Kurt he was officially pregnant and have the man leave him alone with the kid.

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Stopping in front of the door, he raised his hand to knock. This was it, he was going to do it—

"Blaine, what are you doing here?" He heard Kurt ask from the stairs.

"I'm pregnant." He blurted, not sure what else to say.

"W-What?" Kurt asked, the bag of groceries he was holding fell to the ground with a crash.

"The doctor confirmed it."

Kurt wanted to grab Blaine and kiss him, so bad. He wanted to be able to pull the teen inside of his apartment and have celebratory sex.

But he couldn't, so he settled for a wide smile and a "That's wonderful! We must go out and eat in celebration!" As friends of course, he wanted to add, but figured it was implied. After all, they were just fuck buddies and now to-be-parents.

Kurt could have sworn that he saw Blaine's smile falter, but he told himself he was seeing things.

"Yeah, some pasta sounds nice." Blaine said, maybe the cravings were starting early?

"Let me get these put away, and we'll go. I know the best Italian place that's just around the corner."

-.-

[month 3]

Blaine looked down at his stomach. It was slightly protruding, but only looked like he had ate a little too much at supper or something. He knew he would have to stop with the other modeling jobs before too long. Most modeling agencies wanted a guy with a six pack abs, not someone with a puffy looking gut. As long as he could wear clothes, it would be fine, for at least a month longer. He needed the money, he had a child to care for after all.

Seeing Kurt almost pained him now. He didn't want this child growing up being shuffled between two fathers who didn't love each other. It was plain as day that Kurt didn't want to be with him. He thought for sure that Kurt would admit his love of Blaine when Blaine told the photographer he was pregnant. All that happened was a stupid dinner, that Blaine at first thought of as a date, but as the night went on he just found out Kurt was being nice.

His hand moved to the once toned abdomen. "Hi, baby, I'm your Daddy. I'm not sure if you can hear me yet, or not, but just know that I love you. I love you so much, and I hope your Papa loves you just as much as I do."

At least the morning sickness was going away, Blaine thought before climbing into his bed.

-.-

[month 4]

"Kimmi, can I talk to you?" Blaine questioned, as soon as he was dressed in his own clothes.

"Of course you can, Blaine! And must I say, that was the best set of frames we've ever gotten from you! It seemed so real!"

"Um – that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm pregnant." He admitted.

"No way!" Kimmi screeched. "This is perfect! You just go home and rest, and call us back when you have a cute little belly. I'm excited to start seeing you without that piece of foam under your shirt!"

"Well, actually," he said, lifting up his shirt revealing his even rounder stomach.

"Oh. My. Gosh! This is so cute! How far along are you? Who's the other dad? Was this planned? It's so cute!"

"Um—"

"Kimmi, let the boy breathe. He'll tell you when he's ready. How about you go help break down the set?" Kurt asked as he entered the dressing room.

Kimmi nodded, the excited gleam never leaving her eyes.

"How is it that she gets to see your belly before I do?" Kurt wondered aloud as he leaned against the door jam. "I feel that being the sperm donor gives me more of a qualified position to see and touch the bump."

"I- just I was telling her that I was pregnant so hopefully I can get more money. I've been trying to save all I can so I can pay for this kid when it comes out."

Kurt sighed, "I thought I was helping with that? Isn't that why I got you pregnant?"

Blaine's eyes narrowed, "Oh is that it? It seems you've been distant lately. I've had to buy baby stuff at second hand stores and try to put them somewhere so the roaches won't get to them. But guess what?! It doesn't work because those stupid bugs are everywhere, so I'm probably going to have to throw out everything I've bought and then I still have to pay rent on my stupid apartment that has the roaches, so hopefully I can find a different place without any kind of pest or rodent so I don't have to worry about them harming my baby.

"And then there's you. Don't even get me started on you."

"What did I ever do?!" Kurt screamed, making sure to slam the door shut.

"YOU! You convinced me to get pregnant," Blaine rose his voice in a poor imitation of Kurt, "'I wouldn't mind being tied to you for eighteen years or so.' And then you all but leave me! I've been going to doctors appointments alone and comforting myself after another bout of morning sickness. Silly me, I thought that after that weekend we would be together. It was a perfect weekend and I never wanted it to end. But then I leave and you don't even say good-bye to me. And then I tell you I'm pregnant, and all you do is take me out to dinner as a friend."

Blaine was in tears, the emotions taking over him, and collapsed on the couch, letting the tears run down his face.

"You thought all of that?" Kurt asked, gently sitting on the couch next to Blaine.

Blaine just buried his face even further into the couch, hoping it would drown him.

"You don't know how many times I wished I could kiss you just because. How much I wanted to see you when I first woke up every morning. How I had to refrain myself from twirling you around and pulling you into my bed. I held myself back thinking you weren't meant to be mine. I mean, you just wanted the money, and sure I wanted to see you pregnant, but it changed. That weekend, everything changed. I didn't say good-bye because if I had opened my mouth I would have been to tell you to never leave. But there you were, leaving, and I couldn't stop you. You don't know how much I wanted to be in that bathroom with you as you were throwing up, which sounds weird, but I wanted to be there for everything. But I pulled myself away, because if I spent more time with you I would fall even more in love with you, which just couldn't happen."

"You love me?" Blaine questioned, looking up at Kurt with red swollen eyes.

"So much." Kurt replied, sealing his answer with a kiss. His hands moving to Blaine's protruding abdomen.

"You're so perfect." Kurt whispered.

"I love you, too." Blaine said with a smile. Before he could pull Kurt back for another kiss, his face changed. "Oh!" He gasped.

Kurt's eyes widened, "What! Oh my god, did I do something to it?" He asked, his hands rubbing over the belly.

Blaine smirked, "No, I just felt Noodle move for the first time. I've been hoping it would happen soon, It's like he was waiting for his Papa to be here."

"Noodle? He?" Kurt asked, hoping he hadn't missed much.

"Noodle because all I've been craving is pasta, the Italian place near me that delivers knows my name, address, and order whenever they answer and hear my voice. I don't know for sure if it's a 'he' but I have a strong feeling."

"No matter what, Noodle will be perfect."

Blaine nodded, and the two stayed wrapped up in each other until Kimmi came knocking at the door. "It's super great for you two, but we need to leave and I can't lock up until you are gone."

"I guess this means I'll see you tomorrow?" Blaine asked.

"No. Come home with me. Move in with me. Be with me forever. I have a spare room we can transform into a nursery and a bed that's more than big enough. And there's no way any child of mine will be near any second hand baby stuff."

Blaine laughed, and nodded, "Of course, nothing but the best. I'll move in with you, but I won't be yours forever until you ask me in a much better way with a ring."

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine, "I think I can manage that."

-.-

[month 5]

Blaine sat in the OB/GYN office that he had been to numerous times, only this time he had Kurt holding his hand sitting next to him.

"Are we going to find out what it is today?" Kurt asked, once they were settled in the exam room. The nurse who had taken Blaine's weight and received a glare from the pregnant teen when she told him the amount.

"I want to, but if you don't, we don't have to." Blaine said, playing with the gown he had changed into.

"Well, I want to know, so it looks like we will be finding out." The photographer said before giving Blaine a quick peck on the lips.

There was a knock on the door announcing the arrival of the doctor. "Hello, Blaine, it's good to see you again. And it looks like you brought a guest this time." The female doctor said with a smile.

"This is Kurt, my- uh- the baby's other father." Blaine stumbled through the answer.

"It's great that you could join us today. Now, let's get started."

She did the proper measurements of both Blaine and the baby before she finally smiled up at the men. "Alright, daddies, it looks like the little one is cooperating with me, so do you want to know if it's a he or she?" She asked.

"We both do." Blaine said with a light in his eyes.

"Congratulations on your little boy." She said. "I'm just going to go print some of these off and let you two stare at the screen a little more. Everything looks great with you and the baby, just continue with what you're doing and the little guy should be fine."

Blaine couldn't believe it, a little boy.

"I love you so much." Kurt whispered at the sonogram, wiping a tear from his eye. "And I love you too," He said directed at Blaine.

Both excited when they had the copies of the sonogram, making sure to show all of their co-workers. Kurt had even begun designing the nursery in his mind.

-.-

[month 6]

There was no hiding it anymore, Blaine was pregnant. If he hadn't told people, they would still be able to tell with the large swelling of his stomach.

Though this did mean that he could now get paid to model for the paternity photos naturally. No more foam bump.

He was in the dressing room getting ready, when he stopped to look at himself in the mirror.

The swell of his stomach was perfect, and he couldn't stop touching it.

"God, you're beautiful." Kurt said from the doorway.

"Usually Kimmi comes to get me." Blaine said, turning around to face his boyfriend (They had that discussion, and it was official).

"I guess she could come and get you, but I volunteered. If you don't want me, I'll just leave."

"Now that's just silly talk." Blaine smirked before kissing his boyfriend. "Let's go take some perfect photos of me."

Kurt smiled and followed.

-.-

[month 7]

Kurt was spinning frantically in the kitchen. The food was almost done, the table set, candles lit, there was just one thing missing.

Blaine.

The pregnant teen was out doing a modeling gig. At first he didn't want to leave because he found out Kurt wasn't going to be the photographer. But it was all a part of the plan for Kurt to get Blaine out of the house so he could get everything together.

As if on cue the door knob twisted and the door opened.

"That's it. I only want you to photograph me from now on. Everything was so different shooting paternity photos without you. Everyone was acting different and weird."

He rounded the corner and his eyes widened, "What's all this?"

"I – uh – made dinner?"

"What'd you make?"

"Cheese tortellini with Alfredo sauce."

Blaine smiled, "You're perfect."

The two ate in silence, Kurt fidgeting in his seat, and Blaine watching him curiously.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked, "You're acting weird."

"I – uh – I just," Kurt began fidgeting with something under the table, "When we met, at the photo shoot, I just couldn't believe that someone like you existed. And that night when we made love for the first time, I just couldn't believe how lucky I was to be with someone like you. I felt like I had known you all my life. Which is why it's never really felt like I've been getting to know you, it's always felt like I was remembering you from something. As if in every lifetime that you and I have ever lived, we've chosen to come back and find each other and fall in love all over again, for all eternity.

"I just feel so lucky that I found you because all I've ever wanted to do is spend my life loving you.

"So," Kurt left his chair and moved over to Blaine's side of the table, kneeling down on one knee, opening the black velvet ring box, "Blaine Anderson, my one true love, will you marry me and be with me forever?"

Blaine looked at Kurt's face, tears welling up in his eyes, and silently nodded, not able to find his voice.

"Yes." He whispered just as Kurt was slipping the ring onto his finger.

Blaine pulled Kurt up by the shirt collar, their lips meeting. "Make love to me," he whispered, sucking on Kurt's earlobe.

Kurt let Blaine to the bedroom and slowly stripped off his clothes. Stopping to marvel at the ever growing bump. He peppered kisses all over it, moving up and stopping to suck on a nipple.

"Kurt," Blaine moaned out.

Smirking, Kurt kissed his way back down Blaine and began unbuttoning his pants, slowly pulling them over Blaine's throbbing member. He could see the outline of Blaine's erect dick, palming it through the cotton boxers, hearing Blaine groan.

"Please!" Blaine pleaded.

"Please, what?" Kurt asked, still rubbing the erection.

"Please! Take off my boxers and suck me!"

"As you wish." Kurt whispered as he pulled off the boxers quickly and swallowed all of Blaine's cock.

"Kurt!"

Pulling back, Kurt made sure to swirl his tongue around the head, just as Blaine liked it.

"Kurt, please."

Grabbing the bottle of lube that was next to the bed, Kurt began to prepare Blaine.

"Maybe, once you have the baby, I can watch as you do this to yourself. Getting yourself all ready for me. Stretching that ass."

Kurt now had four fingers up Blaine, and the younger man was a mess of moans. "Oh yeah. Look at that swollen belly. So full with my child, and it's only going to get bigger."

He lined himself up with Blaine's gaping hole and pushed in. Looking directly into his fiancé's eyes, Kurt could feel as if their souls were connecting. The dirty talk was turned off and both men were letting out soft breathy moans. All too soon, it ended with Kurt erupting inside of Blaine causing the teen to let go, his cock untouched.

They kissed with everything they had, and feel asleep with as much skin pressing against each other as there could be.

-.-

[month 8]

Blaine was officially on bed rest. Well, more like house arrest. He was able to sit on the couch, or lay in the bed, but not much else. He wasn't even allowed to go get the mail, or pick up the morning paper from the stoop.

The confinement in the house was wearing on him. Any little thing Kurt did, annoyed Blaine. The younger man did love him, but the man drove him crazy constantly asking if Blaine was okay, or if he needed anything.

Blinking his eyes open, Blaine wasn't shocked to see Kurt staring at him. "Good morning, beautiful." He said with a kiss.

Blaine hummed into the kiss.

"Get ready, because we're going out!" Kurt told him with a smile.

"I'm not allowed to go out." Blaine's voice still gruff with sleep.

"Today you are. I have a surprise for you."

-.-

Blaine was curious as he saw Kurt pull up to the same warehouse they met at and had all of his paternity modeling done.

"Why are we here?"

Kurt smiled at Blaine as he shifted the car into park. "We are here, because we are going to take some photos today. And no, I won't be the photographer, and no, they aren't for the paternity modeling agency. These pictures we are taking today are for us. To document how beautiful you look now, and to show this little unnamed guy in the future what he looked like still inside of his Daddy."

Squealing with delight, Blaine leaned over and kissed his fiancé. "Have I told you lately that you're perfect?"

Blaine was ushered into the building, this time with no burly man standing guard at the door. He expected to go to the changing room, but Kurt stopped him.

"We're starting out with you topless; it's why I made sure you wore your best pregnancy jeans."

-.-

It was the best photo shoot Blaine had ever done. It could have been because Kurt was right there next to him. Or because he didn't even remember the photographer was there because all he cared about was Kurt.

Blaine smiled at the now framed black and white photo. Kurt had his arms around Blaine from behind, his hands caressing Blaine's baby bump, with Blaine's hands on top of Kurt's. Kurt's chin was hooked over Blaine's shoulder and both men were staring lovingly at the bump.

"It's perfect." Blaine said, looking into Kurt's amazing blue eyes.

The men were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Kurt smiled questioningly at Blaine, who shrugged. Neither knew who it could be.

The older man opened the door and was almost knocked over.

"It's true then?!" The man screamed, once he came to a stop at Blaine. "You're knocked up! You fag! You couldn't take that Ohio State scholarship and be a normal man, no you had to go to New York City and be a dancing, galloping, knocked up, FAG!"

"You can't talk to him like that!" Kurt screamed, not caring who the man was, though figured it was Blaine's father.

"Stay out if it, fairy! I wasn't talking to you. I suppose this is YOUR doing?" He questioned, motioning at Blaine's stomach. "If I had known about this when it happened, there would be no baby now."

"Get. Out. Of. My. House." Blaine had never heard Kurt's voice get as low and menacing as it had then.

"Blaine, please, come back home with us and we'll find a nice family to take in that baby. Then you can get married to Gretchen, you remember her. She's George and Maggie's daughter. You two went to school together." His mom pleaded.

"No." Blaine spoke for the first time since his dad barged in. "I'm not going to do anything you say. I've been on my own for almost a year, I'm fine. And I can't marry Gretchen when I'm already engaged to Kurt and we plan to make it official soon."

"The hell you are!" His dad screamed before lunging at him.

Kurt threw himself in between the older Anderson and his son, stopping the man with a boxing combination he didn't see coming.

"I already told you once to get out of my house. The next time I have to I will make you leave. You are upsetting Blaine and our son, leave and don't come back until you can accept that he and I are a couple and are having a baby."

Reluctantly the Anderson elders left, leaving Blaine a crying mess behind.

"Why don't they love me?" He questioned into Kurt's shoulder, "They're my parents. It's their job to love me and they don't."

Kurt held his fiancé until there were no more tears and the teen had cried himself to sleep.

-.-

[month 9]

Blaine woke up, glancing at the clock he didn't know what had woke him up at 3:14 in the morning. He started to settle into a new sleeping position when he felt cool wetness. He knew he didn't wet himself, so it could only be one other thing.

"Kurt. Kurt wake up. It's important Kurt." Blaine gently shook his fiancé awake. "Kurt, it's time."

"Time for what," the older man sleepily mumbled back.

"The baby." Blaine said, trying to roll out of the bed to at least change his pants.

"That's nice, but it's going to have to wait, I'm sleeping."

Blaine laughed, still trying to get out of the bed. Finally he sat up right, gasping in pain. "Kurt, I'm not being nice this time. It fucking hurts, and we're going to the hospital." He said hitting the sleeping man with his pillow.

"I'm up!" Kurt yelled, grabbing his wallet and keys from the side table. Taking his phone on the charger he put it in his other pocket and ran around to get Blaine.

"I need new pants."

"Now is not the time for shopping, Blaine!"

"No, Kurt, I need to change my pants, they're wet."

"Oh,"

Once the pants were changed, and both were settled into the car, Kurt drove as fast as he could to the hospital.

-.-

Everything passed in a blur, one moment they were checking in at the front desk and the next, Kurt was cutting the cord severing their son from Blaine forever.

The two were sitting in the hospital bed, staring down at their son. Their perfect son, with dark brown curls like Blaine, but Kurt's nose and lips.

"He's perfect." Kurt whispered before bending down to place a kiss on the newborns head.

"He needs a name." Blaine said, eyes never leaving the baby.

"Oliver. Oliver William."

"Welcome to the world, Ollie." Blaine whispered to his baby.

Kurt smiled, pulling his phone out and taking the first picture of the three of them.

* * *

That's all, folks! I hope you liked it, and review!

Until next time!


End file.
